Computing devices may include any number of internal components such as processors, memory, and persistent storage. Each of the internal components of a computing device may be used to generate data. The process of generating, storing, and backing up data may utilize computing resources of the computing device such as processing and storage. The utilization of the aforementioned computing resources to generate backups may impact the overall performance of the computing devices.